


The Kissing Gate

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forests, Kissing, M/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: After house hunting, Sirius and Remus take a stroll in the woods.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Kissing Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the absolutely wonderful @aryastark-valarmorghulis 🥳💛 Thank you so much for the prompt and I hope you have a fantastic day 💖
> 
> Thank you to the lovely RJ for being a fantastic beta reader 💛

The forest seems to have a magic all of its own. Sunbeams fall in ever moving flecks of lights through the tree canopy of the forest above, illuminating the changing autumn leaves till the sky seems awash with spectacular colours. The smell of rich soil, bark and leaves washed by fresh rainfall mix with the sound of the babbling stream to create the perfect balance of serenity.

As Remus and Sirius walk along the pathway hand in hand, warm breaths misting in the cold autumn air, Remus can’t help dwell on the past couple of months. It's meant to be a happy time, although he can't seem to let go of the sense of dread, the monster inside of him always lurking at his edges. He was overjoyed and overwhelmed when Sirius had declared that they should live together after Hogwarts. Soft promises had been whispered against warm skin and Remus had never felt so lucky, suddenly realising that home could be a person instead of a place.

Now they both long to plant their feet somewhere and call it their own, although every home they've viewed had the same problem. Even though they both hate to admit it, after every full moon it becomes more and more difficult for Remus to apparate home. With the exhaustion of the transformation still sinking deep into his sore bones, with James now a father and Peter missing the last few moons for reasons he couldn't explain, even side-along apparition with Sirius had become too dangerous.

Remus is beyond grateful that Sirius has never said this aloud, simply insisted that they check out the nearby forest of every property they viewed. Remus knows he's looking out for him, making sure that the woods are quiet enough for him and Padfoot to roam freely. Sirius never made it an issue or passed judgment, always trying to protect him and that only makes Remus' heart swell more than he ever thought possible.

The gentle whisper of the wind rattles the leaves that cover the forest floor and crunch loudly underfoot and Remus is enchanted as he watches the flecks of light dance over Sirius' beautifully handsome face, his sharp bone structure is a strong contrast to the sweet rosy glow of his cheeks and his soft content smile. 

As they reach the kissing gate at the end of the lane, Remus can’t help but smile as Sirius steps back to allow him to go through first, then all of a sudden follows him in anyway until they both become trapped between the worn out wood. 

A giggle erupts from Remus as Sirius comically pretends to panic, becoming even more stuck in the process and crowds their bodies closer together. Remus takes great joy in wrapping his arms firmly around Sirius' muscular torso and hearing his breath catch as Remus nuzzles him just below his jawline.

"I really like this place Moony, just feels right, you know?" Sirius questions as his arms encircle Remus, seemingly cutting out the rest of the world and all of Remus' worries along with it.

"You always think with your heart Pads," Remus replies with a warm humour but he knows the truth behind the words. Sirius is beautifully impulsive, trusting his gut and intuition way more than Remus ever could trust his own and yet Sirius' heart has never steered them wrong.

"And you think too much with your head." 

Remus can feel Sirius chuckle against his hairline before he places a lingering kiss to his forehead. As Sirius' large hands stroke up and down his spine, Remus takes a moment to breath Sirius in, feeling the last of the tension drain out of his body, and truly process everything. 

The little cottage they had just viewed already felt like home, the perfect size for the two of them with room for Harry and friends to stop over. The forest seemed perfect, they'd walked for hours and not seen a single soul. Remus could take root here, he could finally plant his feet into the warm soil of the earth and call it home, could finally rejoice in the comfort of feeling settled, safe and loved. 

Only a year or so ago, Remus would have honestly believed that he didn't deserve any of this. The monster within him didn't deserve a secure home, happy friendships and a loving relationship with the man of his dreams. The only reason that Remus accepted it now was all because of Sirius.

It's all because Sirius makes Remus want to desperately hold on to hope—hope that things will get better, hope that the war will end and everyone he loves will be safe. He hopes that little Harry's life will be full of fun and wonder, hopes that Lily and James will see their great grandchildren, hopes that Peter will find his match and finally settle into himself, hopes that Sirius will never leave no matter how many full moons tear Remus' body and mind apart.

It's in that moment, when Remus looks up and meets Sirius' wickedly bright eyes, and Sirius gives him that warm smile that does unimaginable things to his heartbeat, that it finally all clicks into place. Remus deserves this. Sirius isn't leaving. He never has and he never will. 

Remus has known many loves in his short lifetime, the love of a devoted mother and a loyal father, the love of his friends, his brothers, the Marauders. Remus knows how unimaginably lucky he is to be surrounded by these amazing people but none compare, nor will they ever, to Sirius Black. Because the ‘I love you’s from Sirius emanate in Remus' chest in a different kind of way. Sirius' declarations sink into his bones, warm his heart and set his soul on fire.

So it's with a warm and open heart, that Remus reaches up and whispers against Sirius' lips, "This is home." 

Remus gives a shriek of laughter as his feet suddenly leave the forest floor, Sirius picking him up and engulfing him in a strong embrace as he spins around. Remus is breathless with joy as Sirius runs his hands down Remus' thighs and encourages his legs to wrap around his waist. Holding him unbelievably close Sirius brings their lips together in a passionate kiss that leaves Remus heated and desperate. Laughing against Remus' lips, love spreading through every fibre of Remus' being, Sirius declares loudly:

"This is home!"


End file.
